Hunting For The Good Life
Geoff: What? I'm supposed to read that, but I'm not going to be in this episode. Paul's the host until Chris comes back. Bridgette: (giggles) Just read the script honey. Geoff: Oh okay. Last time on Total Drama Cartoon. Mac and Paul went out on a massive full Pokemon battle. Surprisingly, Paul used a very graceful Pokemon that gave horrible problems. Leshawna used Gabite and Ludicolo to make it the second episode Mandy got pigtails. Bridgette: The other episode was when she was possessed by a witch. Ultimately, Mac was humiliated in defeat but kept his cool after hearing about the next challenge. Geoff: Find out who goes home next on Total Drama Cartoon. (makes out with Bridgette) (ABOVE LAKE WAWANAKWA AT AN AIRSHIP) J: (sees screen go on) Who is this? Delightful Children: (from screen) We're the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. We happen to have an important mission for you. J: Didn't the Toiletnator volunteer first from what I heard? Delightful Children: (from screen) We sent him somewhere else. He always fails making the forces evil stronger and we predict he'll do the same that elsewhere. J: (puts her repaired visors on) I'm on it. (screen turns off) Where is this populated island? Code 5: Right near Skull Mountain and Boney Island. J: Perfect. (AT HOTEL) (mysterious figure appears hiding under Tyler's bed) Tyler: (opens the door) Hello? Toiletnator: (pops out from the bed) I'm the Toiletnator. (gets pushed by Tyler) Tyler: Get lost. (AT WAWANAKWA) Mac: (polishes his Pokeballs) Maybe I didn't advocate my winning streak, but my spirit remains strong. Leshawna: (walks towards Mac while holding a rotten sandwich) You could use a fly swatter to stop them from eating my snack. (takes a bite and makes a disgusted face) I should packed my own food before I came back for a fourth season. Mac: And on that note, we should go find Bloo and Mandy. (Mandy and Bloo walk towards them) Leshawna: Where have you two been? CC:Bloo: Mandy and I were discussing on how we can get to the Final Two. Mac got eliminated before, so there's no way he'll make it. Paul: (shows up and throws them all sleeping bags) Bloo: What's this all about? (AT HOTEL) Izzy: I know what you're thinking, donuts. Owen: (nods) Izzy: I didn't even need telepathy for that one. Can you guess what I'm thinking? (the Toiletnator prepares to attack) Owen: Boom boom? Izzy: Olah. (her closed hand hit the Toiletnator) Wanna make out? Owen: (makes out with Izzy as the Toiletnator limps away) (AT WAWANAKWA) Paul: I assembled two teams for the island race challenge. Males VS Females. CC: Mandy: Does Paul even know that I detest Leshawna? Paul: Before I continue, I have six guest stars for you guys. (AT HOTEL)Chomper: (watching) It was a lot of fun when Chris announced the guest stars. Not to mention I was the first one. (AT WAWANAKWA) Paul: First off is Teã Gardener. Teã: I am glad to be here. Bloo: (turns yellow) Mac: Paul, Bloo just got leptospirosis. Paul: I see that. (looks at boat) Skunk: (does a somersault on the Dock of Shame and punches Leshawna in the butt) Opps. Mac: Skunk! You're finally here. Leshawna: Pervert. My booty can't take much poundings. CC: Skunk: I thought I was hitting a rock. Paul: I now see that finally making his guest star appearance is Skunk. Mandy: Dexter talked about you non-stop. Teã: Leshawna, are you alright? Leshawna: Yes, Teã. Teã: I'm glad. Paul: Third up, Jonesy. Jonesy: Hey guys. (gets hit with a squash) That's low, Leshawna. CC: Leshawna: He did trick Wyatt into Camp Wawanakwa. (All of Leshawna's Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs and see someone dressed as a ninja come out of the boat) Paul: Well, well, Krystal Howard…………………………… Ninjetta: No, no. My name is Ninjetta. Skunk: (gets a little interested to teach her) Hey, let me show you my left hook. (uses it on Ron) Ron: That hurts, and I'm Ron Stoppable. CC: Leshawna: Oh, that's the boy Kim Possible dates. He's cool. Paul: And lat but not least, Penelope's favorite person, Amada. Amanda: (gets off the boat onto the dock as the Amanda Show theme is playing) Bloo: Where's that music coming from?(throws up) Amanda: (turns off radio and pulls out her diary) I have thousands of copies of my diary on sale for only $10.99. Find out my favorite color, activities, and food. (AT HOTEL)(Cream, Kari, and Eduardo are relaxing in the lounging pool) Cream: I am so glad I got voted off. Kari: I know, I'm just glad to be a guest star. Eduardo: Si. Toiletnator: (pops out of the bush) Stay where you are. Eduardo/Cream/Kari: Boo. Toiletnator: (screams like a girl and hides in a car) Eduardo: What a wimp. Cream: Yup. Kari: Totally. (AT WAWANAKWA) (the boys are looking at the map with Mac and Bloo's Pokemon, but Jonesy is looking at the wrong map) Jonesy: We have to go to Deserted Forest? Ron: Wrong map Jonesmeister. We're not in Iran. (a strange beam hits Azumarill turning it into stone and the girls and Mandy and Leshawna's Pokemon hear the noise) Bloo: Azumarill. (J reveals herself on her Salamence) J: One down. Bloo: You did this! Mac: Wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be deceased? CC:Mac: Life is starting to be confusing. Unless J used a Pokemon that can use Teleport, Safe Guard, Light Screen, or whatsoever, (pauses for a moment) okay you know what, (flips out the finger, which is blurred out) this is what I think of the Pokemon Hunter! Don't be mad at me whoever is watching this. I'm just not in a very good mood right now. Oh, I think I have a fly landed on my eyelash. (the girls and Leshawna and Mandy's Pokemon arrive) Teã: I don't like the sound of this. (AT HOTEL) Randall: (practicing for his chance at Cream) Okay, you can do this Randall, just don't get nervous and you'll be fine. (hears the door knock and turns invisible) Toiletnator: (opens the door and sees nothing and closes it) (AT WAWANAKWA INSIDE A CAVE WHILE HIDING FROM J) Togepi: (uses Refresh on Azumarill and Azumarill is back to normal) Ron: (sighs in relief) Ninjetta: Who is this J person anyway? Mac: (while flashback shows J stoneifing Pikachu, stoneifing Gardevoir, selling Teddiursa, Brandon risks himself getting stoneified to save Regigigas, and Mars and Jupiter telling Golbat to attack) She is this nasty Pokemon poacher who uses specialized gadgets to steal Pokemon and sell them for hundreds and thousands of dollars to whoever is her current client. (flashback ends) Jonesy: That's terrible. We should stop her. Mac: I don't know Jonesy. That damsel is 100% pure evil and has thousands of henchmen on her side. Skunk: Who do you think hired her this time? Leshawna: No one we know for sure. Amanda: (uses a lighter to light up a bonfire) I can't believe she's on our tails. Mandy: We don't have tails. Skunk: (holds onto his tail) I do. (AT HOTEL) Heather: (opens the closet in search for a wig) Toiletnator: Face my wrath. Heather: What wrath? Toiletnator: (notices that Heather is bald) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away) Heather: Why was he afraid? Lindsay: (annoyed by Heather) You should go check a mirror. Heather: Sure, so you can take picture of me and my baldness. Forget it. (gets her hairbrush and uses it on Lindsay painfully) Lindsay: (feeling the pain) Ow. Chomper: (watching from the hallway) Ugh. Bald women this days. But hey, I'm a sharptooth. (AT WAWANAKWA IN THE CABIN) Frankie: Tails, you have been acting this way since you first got here. Tails: It's just that I wanted to compete. Robin: Really? Frankie: Don't you worry Tails, once this season's over I'll tell Chris to fire you. Tails: You mean it? Thanks Frankie. CC: Frankie: Chris had a feeling that Tails wasn't as himself lately. CC: Tails: Just a few more episodes, and I may start contestanthood! (AT THE CAVE) Mac: (looks outside) Uh oh. J: (sees them inside the cave while she is on her Salamence and prepares to use her bracelet) Bloo: Busted! Mac: How did you escape? And how was your ship repaired when it exploded at Lake Valor? J: The ship wasn't repaired. I keep thousands of them in case one has been destroyed. As for my survival, I used one of my Pokemon which I won't tell you about. CC: Mac: Why won't she tell us? (AT HOTEL) Flapjack: (sees Todd with his phone and he snatches it) Todd, you were specifically not to replace anyone. Are you out of your mind? (AT TRAFFIC JAM WITH CHRIS AND CHEF IN THE CAR) Chris: What's taking so long? Chef: Well Chris, when a bunch of cars are stuck on the road, it's called traffic. Chris: We have to get there now. That girl is destroying my show. (AT WAWANAKWA) J: (fires her bracelet heading towards Hitmonlee who is behind Mandy) Mandy: Get out of the way! (Hitmonlee jumps away only to get Mandy stoneified) Mac: Holy crap. CC: Leshawna: You know, this just ain't right. Bloo: Can I break her? Teã: No. (jumps up and lands on Salamence) J: Get off. Teã: What's it to ya? CC: Teã: That girl has about no respect. Can someone please tell me that the police have come? J: (trips Teã off Salamence causing her to fall and targets her bracelet on Ludicolo) Skarmory: (flies up and saves Teã) Teã: Thanks Skarmory. Mac: Togepi, use Refresh on Mandy. J: (retargets her bracelet) Mac: Not good. (INSIDE THE CAR) Chris: Turn left here (car turns left) now go right (car turns right) left again (car turns left) now go straight ahead. (the car comes to a stop and Chris and Chef and get off they car drives away only to wind up at Playa de Loser) Chef: (marking about Chris's wrong location) Love the shortcut, ya gonna get a new job as a GPS? (AT HOTEL) Toiletnator: (slowly opens the door to Duncan's room and Duncan goes to the door and closes it) (AT WAWANAKWA) (All but Mac and Sandshrew got stoneified) Mac: You monster! J: Transport all but the boy and his Sandshrew. One of J's henchmen): (contacting from her ear set) Roger. (all glass cases come up and start to contain Leshawna, Teã, Gabite, Pikachu, Aerodactyl, Togepi, Nidoran(F), Kricketot, Dragonair, Corsola, Amanda, Bloo, Ludicolo, Roserade, Camerupt, Nidoking, Drapion, Piplup, Croagunk, Hitmonlee, Swellow, Azumarill, Chingling, Golbat, Bronzor, Skunk, Ninjetta, Cranidos, Ursaring, Weavile, Steelix, Skarmory, Bagon, Mandy, Glalie, Ron, Stunky, Staraptor, Quagsire, Flygon, Jonesy, and Houndoom and all the cases fly head towards her ship as well as J and her Salamence) Mac: How am I supposed to save them now? Paul: (tosses Pokeball to Mac) Make sure you bring it back to me when you're down. (leaves) Mac: (opens Pokeball and Honchkrow comes out) I see now. Sandshrew: (starts evolving) Mac: Huh? (AT THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN'S HOUSE) Delightful Children: (watching Mac from the screen) Looks like that boy and his filthy rat didn't get frozen. No matter. The adult will show up any minute now. (laughs lowly) (AT HOTEL) Beth: We know the Toiletnator always stinks and always screws up. All we can do about it is call the police. He'll never escape jail anyway. Chris: (comes in hotel) Do you have a map I can borrow? Beth: Chris? Chris: Long story Beth. Ash: (rushes to Chris) Chris, J got everyone except Mac and Sandshrew. Chris: Ash, if the deal is complete, we could get cancelled. Numbuh Four: Those delightful loans must've done it. Eva/Ducky/Jack/Knuckles/Gwen(B10AF)/Cera/Prof. Utonium/Buttercup/Harold: The Delightful Children? Courtney: Chris? Did you win the contest? Chris: I was eliminated in the first round. Heather: Figures. (AT WAWANAKWA) (Mac and Sandslash are on Honchkrow flying towards J's ship and couldn't help to see Olivia on a makeshift balloon with Fidget on the back pedaling it heading for the same destination) Mac: Whoa, talk about growing up. CC: Mac: What surprised me was that Monferno was Paul's first trainer back when it was a Chimchar. (AT AIRSHIP) J: Make sure this one doesn't fall in the ocean. Code 219: Right. Code 86: Sir, we have intruders coming our way. (INSIDE THE CELL) (Teã, Leshawna, Ron, Mandy, Bloo, Amanda, Ninjetta, Skunk, and Jonesy were already unstoneified but were handcuffed behind their backs) Jonesy: This wasn't my part of the episode. Leshawna: Looks this network is as good as dead. Code 13: (opens door then closes it to get in) Your friends shall soon be dealt with so don't move a muscle until we land. Skunk: The press will soon find out, and you all will be in jail. Code 13: Smart talk eh. J: (opens door) We have three intruders that are onboard right now. (takes off her visors) Two of much are that boy and a peg legged bat. Mandy: Fidget? CC: Bloo: Not again. (IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE SHIP) Mac: (whispers) Stay close and what ever you do, don't get caught. Code 7: (off screen) Get em. Mac: Yikes. Sandslash, Rollout. Sandslash: (uses Rollout and hits the minions that where attacking them and were put in a coma) Mac: (running with Fidget, Olivia, and Sandslash) That's a lesson from karma. (10 MINUTES LATER IN THE ROOM WHERE THE STOLEN POKEMON OF LESHAWNA ,MANDY, BLOO, AND MAC ARE BEING KEPT) Olivia: How do you turn them back to normal? Fidget: Easy. (puts his finger on the slide on Drapion's case and lowers it causing the glass to disappeared when Drapion was turned back to normal) (15 MINUTES LATER AFTER ALL THE POKEMON WERE UNSTONEIFIED AND WERE IN THEIR POKEBALLS, WHICH ARE IN MAC'S BACKPACK, INCLUDING MAC'S SANDSLASH AND PAUL'S HONCHKROW, IN THE MAIN PART OF THE SHIP) J: Release attachment D. Code 55: But what about the Delightful Children's offer? J: I don't care, their payments were meant to die anyway! Code 55: Yes sir. (pushes buttons which detached a part of J's ship which Mac, Teã, Olivia, Ron, Leshawna, Skunk, Amanda, Ninjetta, Mandy, Jonesy, Fidget, and Bloo were still on and the part is heading towards a whirlpool) (AT HOTEL) Lindsay: (watching it on the TV) Oh no! They're all gonna die! (ON THE STREETS) Toiletnator: (tiptoes into the back of a truck which got closed by Looker) Looker: You were never good at anything anyway. Toiletnator: Who told you about me? Looker: If I told you, you'd come after them, but they would still defeat you. By the way, the name's Looker. (AT THE BEACH) Paul: (runs to the end of the shore to see the detached part falling towards the whirlpool and takes out a Pokeball and throws it causing Milotic to come out) Twister. Milotic: (uses Twister and the part gets carried safely onto the sand) Mac: (gets out) What just happened? (AT BONFIRE) Paul: That was the worst challenge that ever happened in the entire series. (Mac, Bloo, Ron, Fidget, Skunk, Jonesy, Leshawna, Mandy, Olivia, Ninjetta, Amanda, and Teã all had their heads down in shame) Paul: All of you should be considered weak, puny, pathetic. (holds a plate with three cookies) But only one of you will fit in that category. CC: Mac: We all lost the challenge just because some stupid Pokemon Hunter. CC: Leshawna: I can't believe we all wound up in this. CC: Mandy: I'm glad I'm not going home. CC: Bloo: Since Mac had the most screen, he's the one to live next. Paul: (throws cookie to Mac) Bloo: Hey! No fair. Paul: He was the one that saved your skins. Not like I care. (throws cookie to Mandy) (Leshawna and Bloo look angerly at each other) Paul: Leshawna. (throws cookie to Leshawna) Bloo: You're just jealous because………………. Paul: You're the weakest? I thought so. (Chef and Chris get off the boat) Chris: Great work Paul, and thanks for saving the kids, Chef, take Bloo to his royal carriage. Bloo: This cannot be happening! I was supposed to make it to the Final Two with Mandy! (gets grabbed by Chef) Mac/Leshawna: (to each other) Bloo had an alliance with Mandy? Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction